snowflakes
by Adams22
Summary: hasta que el ultimo copo de nieve caiga te seguiré amando de por vida. scarlet alguien muy reservada, liam alguien dispuesto a sanar las heridas del corazón. una historia de amor que une a las personas menos indicadas para descubrir lo que hay detrás del sexo o el cambio y la poca fama. ¿hasta donde podrían llegar?


SNOWFLAKES

(A new story)

Out of the abyss

Miro por décima vez las nubes que cubren las pequeñas casas y lo visibles edificios, el sol es demasiado radiante y su luz provoca sombras extensas en la ciudad que dejo atrás a medida que pasa el tiempo, visualizo un largo rato esta perspectiva; no sería la única vez que lo hago, pero en este caso mi corazón obliga a mi mente en fijar algo de concentración para luego mortificarme con los pasos de los minutos, hasta llegada la noche. Muchos en el avión tratan de acomodarse en los asientos que les resultan incomodos, en mi caso eso no importa porque de lo contrario habría comprado un boleto de primera y disfrutar de la efectividad del dinero, pero a preferencia mía de pasarlo mal en todo el sentido de la palabra, hasta que halle una forma en la cual los recuerdos de nosotros no inunden mi vida de amargura, como si se colmara un vaso de agua y mis lágrimas fuesen el cauce.

Creo llevar ocho horas de vuelo y por lo menos tres días sin comer, mi vestuario consta de una gorra beisbolera, unos vaqueros apenas de mi talla, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra, es lo mejor que encontré dentro de mi ropa para pasar desapercibido y que nadie note que soy un famoso que acaba de divorciarse de su esposa, el solo hecho de pensarlo hace que algunas lágrimas bajen, aun me cuestiono que es lo peor que he hecho, solo estuve en disposición suya y di lo mejor de mí, aunque eso no fue bastante porque aquí estoy a pocas horas de llegar al otro lado del mundo muy lejos de ella, un lugar donde refugiarme y machacar todos esos sueños de familia que deseo, pero nunca serán posibles porque este es el final de nuestra historia de tantos años.

Por cada quince minutos pasa una azafata y echa un vistazo al avión en busca de alguien que necesite su ayuda, sus uniformes azules con la escasa luz son visibles, pero lo que resalta sobre todo son sus labios pintados de manera exagerada con labial. Me limpio las lágrimas que no se han extinguido y llamo a la azafata que esta por pasar, se acerca una joven alta, a diferencia de las otras esta no es rubia y no tiene un aspecto muy optimista y alegre, al igual que las otras lleva labial rojo aunque es más nítido y claro.

Y como si todo pasara como esas películas que adelantan con rapidez para llegar a la acción, la azafata no tarda en cerciorarse de mi identidad.

Su ánimo no cambia mucho, pero es visible la gran sorpresa que se lleva, cuando pido un vaso de agua, titube al dar lo único que consigue decir sin convicción-ya… lo… traigo…- esperaría no ser más que un pasajero de camino a Australia, lo bueno de la situación es que no se ha difundido mi último altercado con ella y espero que cuando llegue a mi destino todo quede solucionado, espero mucho de un abismo que no da respuestas, pero necesito mantenerme firme aunque tenga que lidiar ahora con la revelación en el avión de que soy un actor de Hollywood y no lo sabían.

Otra azafata vuelve con el vaso de agua, esta si es rubia y es mucho más segura que la anterior, de seguro ya le debió haber contado a sus otras amigas, porque en mi vaso hay un número junto con este nombre (Camila) como si fuera a llamarla y decirle que viaje conmigo o que es muy linda, eso nunca sucederá.

El tiempo del vuelo se me hizo corto y cuando ya aterrizamos no pienso en otra cosa que no sea ella, creo que estar en el lugar donde comenzó todo, no me satisface.

Era una noche de agosto, no recuerdo bien el día, porque desde que Salí de estados unido he intentado refundir hasta el más mínimo recuerdo nos concierne; pero ese mes estaba comenzando mi carrera como actor, participaba en un colegio de actuación y hacia papeles pequeños, ella ya tenía cierta popularidad, pero lo que nos unió fue que durante un concierto suyo, me escabullí entre la multitud hasta llegar a su camerino.

-¿tú que haces aquí?

No pude hablar con ella porque los de seguridad ya habían captado al intruso, pero quién lo diría, desde ese día comenzó lo que termino hace tres días.

Busco mi maleta y voy a las escaleras, hace rato me coloque unas gafas de sol que me dan un aspecto mucho habitual. La familia de mi hermano me está esperando y por supuesto ellos llevan ropa habitual y una gorra beisbolera que oculta su identidad.

¡Vaya! No había pensado en lo lentas que son las escaleras eléctricas hasta que me encuentro en una situación tan dolorosa para mí.

Cuando llego a su lado, ellos no evitan sus miradas de dolor, como si mi altercado también fuera suyo; me quito las gafas y las mantengo firmas sobre mi mano derecha, mi hermano se acerca y veo como sus facciones se tensionan, cada vez que pasa algo malo es a el quien yo busco, mis padre no les interesa el mundo luego de la fama y buscar consuelo en ellos seria en vano.

-¿Estas bien?- por su puesto ya saben lo que sucedió.

-En verdad la amo- en adelante ya nada tiene sentido.


End file.
